


Best Part

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Joken - Freeform, Jokentin - Freeform, Joshtin, Kentin - Freeform, M/M, may cameo din ibang member ng PHP, stelljun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: A story in which three lonely souls find a way to mend each other..
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos, Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. intro

You don't know, babe  
When you hold me  
And kiss me slowly  
It's the sweetest thing

And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are

You're the coffee that I need in the morning  
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring  
Won't you give yourself to me  
Give it all, oh

I just wanna see  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are

You know that I see it  
I know you're a star

Where you go I follow  
No matter how far

If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh

You're the best part, oh oh oh

Best part

It's the sunrise  
And those brown eyes, yes  
You're the one that I desire

When we wake up  
And then we make love  
It makes me feel so nice

You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert

You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts

You're the sunshine on my life  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are

You know that I see it  
I know you're a star

Where you go I follow  
No matter how far

If life is a movie  
Then you're the best part, oh oh oh

You're the best part, oh oh oh

Best part

If you love me won't you say something

If you love me won't you

Won't you

If you love me won't you say something

If you love me won't you

Love me, won't you

If you love me won't you say something

If you love me won't you

If you love me won't you say something

If you love me won't you

Love me, won't you

If you love me won't you say something

If you love me won't you

If you love me won't you say something

If you love me won't you

Love me, won't you


	2. Josh

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever experienced that happy, giddy feeling of being with the person that means a lot to you?

If you have, well then, damn you, you lucky person.

You see, I've never experienced that.

In all my 27 years of living, I've never been in love.

All I had were flings, and most of them were older than me.

I've experimented with both men and women, but nada. Nothing. Kaput.

My best friend almost smacked me because I was complaining so much about being single.

And honestly, I can't blame him.

Even I'm sick of my being single.

So I did the one thing I swore I wouldn't do.

I went to a bar.

Not knowing my life would change forever.

I, Josh Cullen Santos, fell in love.


	3. Ken

Have you ever wanted to punch a friend so hard, that you dream of it?

But you actually can't because you know you'll feel guilty because the said friend is the only one you have?

Cause that's me right now.

Standing in front of me, using his inevitable skill of being cute, is my best friend of 14 years.

Stellvester Quitales Ajero.

That one rare type of guy with killer looks, a heavenly voice, a completely sexy body, and a killer height.

But besides all that, he also has an incredibly lovable personality. His smile is so beautiful, he himself is really, that you would find it hard to believe such a human exists.

And people ask me if I'm straight. Tss.

But anyways, I can't freaking say no to this angel.

So I said yes.

Not knowing that it was a bar we were going to.

But as much as I'm annoyed since we both can't really get drunk due to high tolerance, I'm actually thankful towards him.

Because, if it wasn't for his pleading, I would never have fallen in love.


	4. Justin

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DATE WHY ARE MY FRIENDS PUSHING ME TO DO THIS????

I'M TURNING 22 BUT NO WAY!

I'm still a baby huhu T_T

And besides, love may not be for everyone :(

I mean, I only had one girlfriend when I was in highschool, but everyone knows how that turned out.

She just used me so she could use my brains and cheat in the exams.

She broke my heart right at GRADUATION DAY.

T_____T

I still don't get why my kuyas want me to go out there and date.

And that's not the only thing they want me to do.

They want me to 'experiment'.

WHAT IN THE WORLD DO THEY MEAN??

THEY CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN TO KISS MEN AND WOMEN, DO THEY?

TELL ME THEY DON'T.

T_T

That's exactly what they mean!!!

It's crazy!

But, I guess it did something good?

I did fall in love, so..


	5. Josh

The bar seems nice.

Kudos to the name, 'Love Goes'.

Sounds about right.

Everyone's dancing around, grinding on each other and getting down harder than necessary.

But hey, it is a bar.

But here the frick am I, sitting and dipping on my martini.

And I wonder why I'm single.

Men and women have come and gone, asking me to dance, some even getting straight to the point and saying they want a little action.

Except, I haven't said yes to any of them.

Why, I don't really know.

I just don't have the energy to dance with any of them or satify them with my mouth.

Until something caught my attention.

Let's just say that these pecks finally did me something good.


	6. Ken

What the hell has gone into the world?

Why am I not flirting with anyone?

Why is no man sitting at my lap?

Why am I not making out with anyone?

Why am I not getting laid?

WHO EVEN AM I ANYMORE?

Dammit Keun, calm down.

But dammit, I can't!

I should be getting laid by now.

I should be making someone beg for mercy.

I should be making someone whimper at my touch.

But no.

I'm here, sitting accross the other bar, drinking my dry ass martini.

It's fun really.

Oof, and there goes Stell, being swept away by a- AHA!

I KNEW IT!

HE'S BI AND HE'S BEEN HIDING IT.

Damn, he can hide well.

Well played, Ajero. Well played.

But that's not the only thing I noticed.

Alright, Suson.

Time to make your move!

Don't fuck it up.


	7. Justin

CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE ME HOME?

T_T

I'm surrounded by horny adults and I can't take it anymore T_T

I'M A CHILD WHY CAN'T THEY SEE THAT??????

Why did I agree to this in the first place??

I swear, I'm not gonna fall for anything they say EVER again.

I mean, who asks a child if he wants to be given a blo-

NO NO NO AND NO!

And why won't these people stop grinding on me?

Why in the world do they keep offering me strong drinks?

I CAN'T EVEN DOWN A GLASS OF MARTINI!

UGGGGGHHHHH I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO DO WHAT KUYA KEITH JUST TOLD ME TO DO.

THERE'S NO TURNING BACK NOW I'M STUCK IN THE CROWD.

Wait a minute.

Who just grabbed me out of the crowd? Did I suddenly grow four more arms?

WHO'S BEHIND ME?

AND WHAT IS THIS SOFT THING AGAINST MY LIPS?

UH OH.

DON'T TELL ME...


	8. The Night Before

JOSH

"I still can't believe you got me to do this." I grumbled as my best friend pulled me into the club after showing our ID's.

"It's for your own good. Besides, I'm meeting someone."

"That cute guy from Tinder?"

"First of all, mine. Second, yeah. It's him."

"I wasn't trying to steal him, you punk. Have fun. And use protection, will you?"

"Will do." I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the bar and ordered a drink.

The layout of the place seems nice.

There's two bars on oppoiste sides, it's not to warm, but it's not too cold either. The lights are just right and whoever the DJ is, has a good taste in music.

People seemed like they were in their 20's and early 30's but not older than that.

Everyone was dancing around, grinding against each other and having the time of their lives.

Except me.

I'm just sitting down and being boring.

Until I saw him.

I gotta say, he looks hot.

He wore a black polo that only had the four lower buttons well, buttoned, a blue blazer and red pants that looked hot.

No, seriously. It looked like fire.

He looked like a main course meal from across the room.

And my god, am I hungry.

"You better start praying, hottie. You're about to regret looking as hot as that."

KEN

"Are you alone?" I lifted my gaze to see a gorgeous pair of eyes in front of me.

"Yeah." I smiled as I studied him from head to toe.

He was pretty small, but in such a cute way.

Wait, why the fuck did I say cute?

That's not enough to describe him.

This gorgeous is incredibly hot, smoking hot, to be called a cutie.

Does he know his pecks are literally so obvious through that shirt?

So help me, I will rip this guy's clothes off of him and bang him so hard, his legs won't be used ever again.

"May I offer you a dance?" I took his hand and nodded.

"Sure." As soon as we reached the dance floor, his arms snaked around my neck, fingers playing with the hair on my nape.

I kept my grip on his waist as we swayed to the rythm, leaning my head on his.

"You must be a dancer." I whispered. He nodded and pulled himself closer to me.

"I bet there's something else that body of yours can do." He chuckled and trailed kisses on my neck.

"Want to test it?" He challenged me, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

I smirked back and before I knew it, we were in the bathroom, making out, rather heavily.

(Warning: 🔞🔞🔞🔞)

I slammed him against the wall and wrapped his legs around my waist, pressing my erect member on his crotch, smirking at the shocked whimper I got in return.

I sat him on the sink and pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, looking up at him to see his reaction.

His eyes were shut, mouth slightly agape and face flushed red, sweat forming on his forehead.

I took him into my mouth in one go, almost choking at his size.

He gasped, a hand reaching to grab a fistful of my hair.

I bobbed my head up anfd down, slowly, teasing him. He whimpered and tightened his tug, pouting at me.

"F-faster.." he panted. I chuckled, sending vibrations to him that I was sure would make him crave more of me.

"As you wish, baby." I fastened my movements, holding his down his waist as he made an attempt to match his thrusts with my mouth.

"I'm c-close.." he whispered.

"Come for me, baby." He gasped and his body shook as he released in my mouth, body slumping against the mirror after.

"I-is this.. not y-your f-first.. time?" He asked between shaky breaths. I just smiled at him in response.

"W-wait," his hand stopped mine as I was about to unlock the door.

"Hm?"

"I didn't get to do anything to you."

"You'll get a chance to later."

JUSTIN

I turned to the direction of the bathroom where two guys had just come out of.

I felt so uneasy.

I don't belong here.

I don't know why I agreed in the first place.

But if I run away now, I'll look like an idiot.

Which I'm sure is a huge turn-off, not that anyone would be turned on by me anyways.

"Dance with us, kid." A random drunk guy told me, holding a hand out.

I recognized him as Rhads San Andres, one of my kuya's friends.

It would've been rude to say no so I stood up and joined them, praying that I would go home in one piece.

"Hey kid," a voice whispered in my ear. "You made it." I turned to see Charles, who instantly pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah." Was all I could say before we began dancing along to the music being played.

I saw him inching closer and I closed my eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

But as his mouth was about to touch mine, arms yanked me off of him and dragged me to the exit of the bar.

I turned around and saw the two guys who were in the bathroom earlier.

Before I could ask anything, they each took my hands and ran out of there, not stopping until we reached the parking lot.

"Wait, my friends will look for me."

"We'll deal with them. Get in." I did as told and the smaller guy sat next to me.

"Um.. where are we going?" I asked as the guy wearing a blue blazer began driving.

"My place. Don't worry. We're not gonna do anything without your consent." I nodded and stared out of the window, thinking of explanations for tomorrow.

The guy sitting next to me climbed onto my lap and cradled my face into his hands.

"U-um.. h-hi?" He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.

"I noticed you've been staring at us since we came out of the bathroom." He whispered, caressing my cheek.

WAS I THAT OBVIOUS OH MY GOD

"O-oh.. about that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We enjoyed the attention." The guy driving said, smirking at me through the side mirror.

"Perhaps, a little too much." The guy in my lap said before placing his lips against mine, completely taking me by shock.

"Are you Bi?"

"I've n-never e-experimented before.." I whispered as I felt his warm breath against my lips.

"That's more fun." He muttered and once again dived for another kiss, this time, his mouth moved, tongue exploring the insides of my mouth.

My heart started beating faster and my arms instantly wrapped themselves around his waist.

OH MY GOD.

I WAS KISSING A STRANGER.

IN A STRANGER'S CAR.

WHY DIDN'T I WANT IT TO STOP?

WHAT IS THIS FEELING IN MY STOMACH?

We broke away for oxygen but his mouth never left my skin as he began trailing kisses down my jaw and neck, sucking gently at the skin.

I let out a soft moan, tightening my grip around his waist.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard the guy driving chuckle from the front.

"Leave some of the kissing for me, will you?" How we made it to his condo, I don't know. 

All I know is that this night, wasn't such a bad night after all.


	9. The Morning After

"Jah? Wake up. It's already ten in the morning." Justin softly groaned, pulling his sheets up to his head.

How he safely made it home last night, he didn't know. 

He was still hungover from all the drinking they did the night before.

"Oi. Mom left breakfast in the kitchen."

"Left? Did they go out?"

"They went for grocery. Hurry up and eat, okay?" He flashed a thumbs up and sighed once he heard his door close.

He made himself presentable and joined his older brothers at the kitchen, smiling when there was already a cup of coffee for him.

"You look normal." His kuya CJ commented, looking up from his phone.

"Hm?"

"For someone who went to the bar last night, you look normal. Are you even human?"

"Woah, what? Why didn't I know about this?" His kuya Yani raised a brow at him.

"He did tell you. Right after he told mom and dad."

"Wow, I really am old."

"Good thing you know."

"Whatever. What time did you go home last night?"

"Around one, I think." Justin answered, sipping from his cup.

"Did someone drive you home?"

"I took a cab." 

"Did you kiss someone last night?" Justin choked on his coffee and coughed.

He was surprised that his kuya was straight to the point.

And the fact that something more than kissing happened the night before didn't help as his brothers laughed at him.

"Don't laugh at me."

"So you did, huh?"

"Congrats, little bro! You're growing up!" Justin whined, dropping his head on his arms.

"Woiiii. Josh. Wake up, man. I need to know you're still alive." Sejun muttered with a laugh as he shook his best friend awake.

"My ass hurts so much." Was all Josh said as he rolled onto his back.

"I saw you walk out of the bar with two guys. Congrats! You graduated!"

"Fuck you, where were you last night?"

"With the guy from Tinder, remember?"

"You slept together, didn't you?"

"That's besides the point. Seriously, though. How was it last night?"

"Heavenly, obviously. But my whole body is so sore."

"So you can't come?" The younger asked with a pout.

"What do you- hey, don't pout at me like that, you know I'm soft for your pout."

"There's an open mic tonight in Love Goes and you promised."

S H I T!

"Of course I'm coming. I'm not letting you go alone."

"Really?" Sejun asked excitedly. Josh laughed and kissed his hair, nodding.

"All for you, my favorite dongsaeng." Sejun whined as Josh once again laughed and hugged him from behind.

"Alright alright, I need to make myself presentable now. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" The younger nodded and went out, closing the door behind him.

Josh sighed and stared out the window.

He was still thinking about the night before.

He couldn't get it out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

"I know you're hot, but do you really let yourself be wrecked just for a one night stand?" Ken asked him as he stood up to get dressed.

"I don't really have a choice. I gotta say though, this is the first time I've been with someone who wasn't a billionaire." He said as he buttoned his polo.

"They.. pay you? Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Justin asked, walking up to him.

"Gaming won't be enough to pay for my apartment. Hence, the billionaires."

"They're not nice to you, are they?"

"It's not my feelings they care about. It's my body." He emotionlessly said, shrugging out of Justin's hand.

"Still," the younger said, pulling him back. "You don't deserve this."

"What do you know about me?"

“I know you don't deserve to be treated like a disposable item. I know that somewhere inside you, there's a heart that just needs to be healed.”

“Thanks. I'll let you know when I find it.” Tears filled Justin's eyes and he dropped his hands to his side.

“Are you really that broken?” the younger whispered.

“I'm sorry.” Was all Josh could say, walking to the door.

“Wait.” Ken's voice stopped him as he was about to twist the knob. The brunette turned him around and cradled his face into his hands, before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

He broke away and Justin replaced him next, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Josh kissed back, placing a hand on his waist.

“I'm sorry.” Josh whispered before finally walking out of the apartment, and closing the door behind him.

He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, sliding down against it as he heard Justin's sobs from inside.

“He didn’t have to go.” The younger sobbed, falling into Ken's arms.

“I'll get him back. I promise.” Josh wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek and walked away.

“Didn’t get laid last night?” JP asked Ken the next morning as he stirred his coffee.

“Hm?”

“You don't seem to have your usual glow.”

“Oh, I did get laid.”

“Then where's your glow?”

“Meh, maybe I just blend in with the weather.”

“She not good enough? Or he?”

“No, they were great.” JP choked on his coffee and coughed, starting at his best friend in shock.

“You were with two?”

“Mhm. One was experienced and one was a virgin.”

“So why do you look so glum?”

“Well, one of them, the experienced one, had a lot to deal with in his personal life. Wouldn’t let me help.”

“And the virgin?”

“Wouldn’t stop crying. I let him wreck me just to let his emotions out.”

“Dude. You know what that means, right?” Of course he did.

“So what do you want to do?”

“I'm not sure yet,” he ruffled the smaller's hair as he walked past him. “But I'll figure something out.”

“Hey, tonight is your open mic, right?”

“Yeah. Tell your friends if they're up for it.”

“Sejun and Stell are a go. Yukito is planning on convincing the kid he's babysitting.” Ken chuckled and shook his head.

“See you there.”


	10. The Reunion and Confrontation

“Do I have to go to this?” Justin whined as his kuya Yukito pulled him out of the door.

“You've been so glum since we went to the club last night. So, I want to cheer you up.”

“By going back to the club?”

“No drinks this time. I promise.” Justin huffed and crossed his arms, looking out of the window.

“You'll thank me, Jah.” His kuya muttered, driving away.

“You ready?” Sejun asked, poking his head through the door.

“Just about. Are we commuting?”

“No, a friend is picking us up.”

“Stell isn’t coming?”

“He is. But he has to be there a little bit earlier since he's performing.” Josh wiggled his brows and laughed at the younger’s reaction.

“I want to be there because I'm participating next month.”

“Mhm. Whatever you say, John Paulo Nase. Let's go.”

“Hey, Ken.” Ken turned around and smiled at JP, even managing a small wave.

“Hey there, JP. How's it going for you?”

“Good. Everything set up?”

“Yeah. Are you alone?”

“I brought a couple of friends. If you don't mind.”

“Of course not.”

“KEN, WILL YOU GIVE ME A HAND WITH THE LIGHTS?” Stell yelled from the stage.

“I gotta go. Talk to you later, okay?” JP nodded and walked off.

“You had to yell, didn’t you?” Ken asked with a laugh.

“Sorry hehe..” Stell breathlessly laughed, pushing the light higher with Ken supporting the ladder.

“Careful.”

“There. It's good.” He went back down and stood beside Ken, crossing his arms, and admiring the stage.

“You did great.” Ken complimented him, clapping his shoulder.

“It wouldn’t have gone well if it wasn’t for your planning, Archi.” Ken laughed at the nickname, shaking his head.

“This is gonna be one hell of a clean up.” Renzo said, throwing his arms over their shoulders.

.-.

But it was what led the three broken souls back to each other.

That was made sure the moment Ken stepped up to the stage to perform.

They were the first ones his eyes saw among the large crowd.

Justin stood with his hands over his mouth, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Josh stood there with no emotions, at least on his face, but his eyes said more than enough.

Ken made sure to keep eyes contact as he sang, hoping they would get the message.

“And everything has changed.”


	11. Finale

Josh squinted as he made an attempt to open his eyes.

“Who in the hell would leave the curtains open this early in the morning?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“You were saying something?” a voice asked from the doorway.

“Was it you?”

“What would you do if it was?” the person said, climbing onto his lap and straddling him.

“Hmm.. knowing him, he'd probably make you scream.” Said another voice, sitting beside them.

“Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?”

“My my, De Dios. What have you turned into?”

“Only you would know, Santos.”

“Let's give you two some privacy, shall we?” 

“You're not going anywhere, Suson.”

“Alright then.” And that was how their 2 hours worth of ‘sick leave' started.

As he stared at them, Ken couldn’t help but smile in contentment.

He had healed two hearts with his own.

Josh was starting to heal and all those billionaires that had abused him were arrested.

Justin was happy that he had found and fallen in love with not only one, but two men that completed his life.

And Ken?

He was happy that the two people who had been seeing in his dreams come to life.

Except..

That's where they will always be.

In his dreams.

“KEN , WATCH OUT!” a voice yelled but it was too late.

Everything went black and the last hazy image he saw was of two men, smiling and laughing with all their energy.


End file.
